


the morning shift

by my_dear_man



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Cafe AU, Café, Comedy, Cute, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Hugs, Romantic Comedy, Waiters & Waitresses, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pitou noticed something. the cafe has two regular faithful customers. they would always stop by for breakfast on weekends. they looked like they were just strangers yet they always came at the exact same time. the shy blind girl would arrive early while the boy would arrive just before nine in the morning. pitou couldn't help but took notice of them and she felt like something lovely would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the morning shift

**Author's Note:**

> the royal guards and the king decided to become regular everyday humans for this fic~  
> enjoooy~

Pitou heaved a sigh as she rested her head on the counter, careful not to disturb the cafe's unbearable quiet atmosphere. She yawned before gazing at the empty tables. The faint light from the open windows gave the cafe a really soothing look to it. The walls were painted with a light shade of purple while the wooden tables were wiped before the cafe opens. The counter, neatly decorated with nicknacks and photos. It looks somewhat like a maid cafe but it has that family friendly vibe. Anyone is welcomed here. She liked working here. It was really nice at first but soon she just got bored. She wanted something fun to do, maybe give her number to some cute office guys that stopped by during lunchtime or hangout with a group of high school girls that came for dinner every Thursday. She wanted to do those things but she was too busy running around, taking orders, serving the dishes and welcoming the customers with her peppy tone and adorable smile. She grew used to her surrounding and her co-workers that worked here. She was stuck with Pouf and Youpi, working the morning shift. 

"Hey, it's your turn to manage the register." Pouf sat beside Pitou, looking at her with a slightly annoyed expression. 

"Eh? No way! It's totally your turn. Can you manage the register for me, nyaa?" Pitou puffed her cheeks and tried to make the most saddest face she can manage. She wasn't really good with the register but she wasn't bad at it. She liked tending the customers. Keeps her blood pumping instead of just pressing buttons.

Pouf saw Pitou's round blinking eyes staring at him, almost begging. "Fine." Pouf surrendered to her pouting face. "There's not much customers today, anyway. Stop saying 'nyaa' all the time, you're not a cat." Pitou wore a pair of fake cat ears along with a matching fluffy tail. This was literally her uniform. She came to work with her cat ears and tail, a turquoise apron with a few flower patterns on it. Under the apron she wore a simple T-shirt with her rolled up jeans and sneakers. She rufesed to wear a maid outfit and luckily her boss never scolded her.

"Two customers are going to be here soon." She stood up and walked in front of the counter, straightening her sliver hair and apron. 

"Hmmmm...you noticed them, huh? You're more observant then I thought." Pouf knew who Pitou was referring to. Two regular customers that always came for breakfast on Saturdays. On weekend mornings, less people came because nobody wanted to get out of bed early. Of course, some customers would drop by for some pancakes or coffee but there was one girl who came almost every Saturday morning. A blind girl with her faithful cane. *ding* 

The sound of the tiny bell that let's the workers know that a customer just entered. Pitou saw the girl with her eyes closed and her cane held tightly in her hand. Pitou smiled. Even though the girl couldn't see, she smiled anyway. The girl looked like a high school student, maybe a third year? Her hair was wild and it doesn't seem she brushed often, it was tied in a pig's tail style. She was waiting to be seated. "Welcome, miss~ Would you like me to help you be seated?" She offered her hand and the girl gladly accepted it with a warm smile. Pitou lead her to a seat near the windows. The seats by the windows were the best. You could eat and feel a cool breeze past through your hair. "Thank you." She had such a childish voice but it was a really cute one. 

"Would you like to order the usual?" Pitou was familiar with the girl's favorite dish. The cafe serves the best whipped cream pancakes in town. Youpi worked in the kitchen, creating delicate looking dishes that looked like they were made by fairies. Youpi's all time special dish was his Kick Ass Beef Ramen. The cafe used to be filled with customers because of his ramen, people would order it up to three times. His ramen made into the cafe's menu. The cafe served mostly western food but local japenese food can be found here too. 

"Ahh..yes. Waahh, I can't believe you already know my usual order." The girl said it like Pitou was some sort of all mighty magician. A light shade of pink colored her cheecks followed with an embarrassed smile. 'Getting compliments is hard these days." She thought. "Whipped cream pancakes with extra maple syrup and strawberries, right?" She scribbled the order in her notepad. 

"Can I order hot chocolate? It's been rather chilly this week." She rubbed her hands trying to stay warm and cozy. 

"Of course, nyaa~" She jotted down the order and gave a cheerful smile.

Pitou headed for the kitchen when she remembered something. She glanced back. "By the way, may I know your name?" She's been longing to ask this question for quite some time. Finally, she can.

"Komugi. My name's Komugi." That name was a really special name. Pitou can easily remember it.

                                                                                                                                                                           ♥(✿ฺ´∀`✿ฺ)ﾉ(｡♥‿♥｡) 

"Huh? She broke up with Kite?" Youpi liked to hear a bit of gossip when business was a bit slow. Youpi wore his white apron, he would usually wear his red apron but changing things around wasn't so bad. Youpi listened to Pouf, eager for more information. Youpi was definitely not suited to be a waiter, he would scare the crap out of everyone he met. He has fine muscles and rock hard abbs. A delinquent looking face and tattoos that covered his right arm. Working the extra hours for a bit of dough. He was thinking of keeping his part time job. The wages were pretty good.

"Yeah, she has a weird....past time." Pitou is really a hardworking girl, just graduated from highschool and looking for a job to earn extra cash. She has a weird hobby, finding dead animal body parts and making them into puppets. A bit creepy when Pouf found out but inside, she was just a normal girl. "I guess Kite wasn't really into those things. Huh, no wonder they broke up." Pouf smirked and let out a tiny chuckle. "Talking about me, is it?!" The two boys nearly jumped when they heard Pitou's snarl like voice.

"Pouf, you're not even in your uniform!" Pitou held a pair of fake antennas, the kind that butterflies would have. On her other hand, she held a pair of tiny butterfly wings. All she needed to do was clipped those things on the back of Pouf's t-shirt and he was ready to tend the customers. Pouf's face grew red each time he had to wear his damn uniform. "Here's the order, I'm going to check the supplies so you, my friend, go wait the customers." She shoved the notepad at Pouf and rushed to the supplies room. Pouf grumbled something then went in front of the cafe. Youpi was already whipping up the pancake batter, humming his favorite song.

                                                                                                                                                                                （-＾〇＾-）

A boy was seated at the back of the cafe. He distracted himself by looking through the window, fingers tapping on the table. Pouf rushed to take his order but he probably knew what he was going to order, anyway. "I'm terribly sorry for making you wait, sir. May I take your order?" The boy didn't look at Pouf's way, his gaze was focused on someone else. "You know my usual?" He said with a cold tone that could turn any conversation a bit awkward. "Eggs and bacon with a tall glass of chocolate milk?" He hoped he guessed right. The boy smiled. "Yup."

The boy held a book in his arm, his olive green hair was untidy and his eyes were the color of grapes. It was dark purple. He would usually wear a cap when he goes outside. Pouf wrote the boy's order in his neat cursive handwriting. The boy would stop by at nine in the morning, today he's a bit early. Pouf would wonder why he left his warm and comfy bed at home. He could have had breakfast at home. The boy looked like was in his teens, but that was just his opinion. "Can I know your name, if you don't mind." Pouf wasn't intending to be friendly but knowing his name would be easier since he's a regular customer.

"Just call me Meruem."


	2. cold breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meruem was not shy but rather confused. the odd feeling he had when he saw her, humming a happy tune. it made his stomach churn and his heart beat. she was no where near beatiful but to meruem's eyes, she looked stunning. when the sky decided to pour, their story started to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen for taking LITERALLY for ever to update this but finaaaly its out! the second chapter! enjoy!!!～(^з^)-♡

Sometimes he would wonder to himself, why was he even doing this? Following the girl he supposedly liked every time she visited her favorite cafe to have breakfast. He felt like a stalker. He wasn't trying to be one. Meruem adjusted his cap that he always wears whenever he was outside, he looked at the sky. The sun was hiding somewhere behind those gigantic clouds. Mereum clutched his umbrella as he walked the same path he always took to the cafe. 

He wanted to see her again. He didn't have to talk to her or greet her or say anything to her. Seeing her was simply enough. She probably didn't know who he was or that he was following her every Saturday morning. It wasn't all that bad. He liked going to that cafe even if the decorations in the cafe made him cringe. Everything was a little too cute for his taste. He shoved his fist in his pockets as the umbrella was wedged between his arm and waist. He kept looking down at his feet instead of looking up ahead. 

He reached the small quaint cafe. It wasn't big or small, it was a moderate sized place that could fit maybe a few people. He slowly opened the door, it made a 'ding' sound as it closed. He saw the two cafe workers behind the oddly decorated counter. The waitress was holding the waiter in a headlock position. They frantically stopped and averted their attention to him. Meruem couldn't help but smile and he never smiled often. He placed the tightly closed umbrella in one of the blue boxes the cafe provided. He walked down the rows of empty seats as he searches for the just right spot. Then, he saw her. Komugi was her name.

Meruem can still remember that name, clear as water. Meruem took a seat just two rows from her. He glanced at her again. Meruem always wondered to himself, why does her skin looked pale and pretty? Like one of those delicate porcelain dolls. Why does her hair looked like newly fallen snow? Why does her finger looked soft to the touch? Why does she look so small? Like an eagle might scoop her up for dinner. He wanted to talk to her again so he can hear what her voice sounds like. 

Meruem remembered the first time he met her. It was last year, he was forced to enter a club activity. His teacher hated him not being in one since he was the most popular and successful student in his school. Mereum glared as he agreed with a frustrated tone. He hated after school club activities. His name was widely known in his town. Some rumours were spread saying that Meruem has royal blood in his veins. A walking king. The only son of a royal rich family. Everything was served and given to him on a golden platter. Meruem was satisfied but he wasn't happy.

He decided to find the most least popular club so that girls won't be asking for his number every five minutes or worry about so called club meetings. He could just sit back and maybe take a nap in that clubroom. He chose the Gungi Club. It was the most deserted club he ever saw. Just about six club members and their teacher was always absent. He bumped into Komugi when he was late for the club meeting. Komugi apologized and apologized until Meruem grew tired of the word 'sorry'. Meruem kept walking to the clubroom, leaving her feeling guilty. He didn't have the slightest clue how to play or where to start. Komugi with a smiling face, offered to help. She taught him how to play and Meruem picked up quickly. Soon they played for hours on end.

He can't describe it perfectly. He was having fun and yet he kept loosing. Every single match, he lost and lost. Meruem looked up and he saw those grey eyes that looked like gleaming diamonds. This girl was blind and yet she memorizes the positions of the Gungi pieces. She would even play by herself until her feet grew numb from sitting too long. He would be looking forward to attend his club but not for his school greds. Its for Komugi. Then, that girl moved away. Ever since, Meruem was longing to play again.

Now, he finally found her but why couldn't he approach her or greet her? "The usual, sir?" The cheerful voice broke Meruem's train of thought. He saw the waitress with those white cat ears on top of her grey hair and a cheeky smile that blossomed on her lips. Pitou was her name. He was getting too comfortable in the cafe. Meruem nodded and Pitou scribbled his order on her pink notebook. Meruem rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he let a sigh pass his lips. "You look troubled, sir. Everything alright?" Pitou stuffed her notebook in her pocket and quickly turned to her depressed customer.

"Its nothing, really." Telling embarrassing back stories to random strangers was not on his to-do list. Pitou hummed before looking in front to see that innocent girl. She's enjoying her cocoa, her lips and cheeks tinted with a shade of pink from the warm drink. The cold air from the rain was seeping in the cafe. Pitou knew what was bothering the boy. It was too obvious. Pitou headed back to the kitchen with a grin. 

                                                                (｡♥‿♥｡)

Meruem finished his chocolate milk and was getting ready to leave. He zipped his jacket and placed his dear cap firmly on his head. He noticed Komugi was searching for something. She was frantically searching with her hands beside the entrance of the cafe. "She's looking for her umbrella." Meruem thought, the rain was pouring and it looks like it won't stop any time soon. His umbrella was still there, though. It sat there inside the small boxes for umbrellas. Pitou rushed to help Komugi who was a bit confused. "Ah~ It looks like someone must have stollen it! I saw a shady man came by here. I am terribly sorry, Komugi-san!" Pitou's voice was loud enough for him to hear. "Was she lying? Nobody came by except me and Komugi at the moment." 

"This terrible, how will I get home?" Komugi sighed as she scratched her messy hair. Suddenly, Pitou looked at Meruem, she winked at him with a sly grin. "Did she..." This was his chance!

"M..Maybe I can help? Here, you can have mine." Meruem stood in front of Komugi and handed her his umbrella. Komugi was a bit stunned, then she smiled as she clapsed her pale cheeks. "MERUEM-KUN?! IS IT REALLY YOU?!" For a small girl, she can yell. Really loudly. Komugi was certainly a clumsy mess. "I thought I'd never see you again. Is the Gungi Club still okay? Do you come here often?" Meruem was trying to keep up with the girl who threw him questions after questions. Meruem smiled and he didn't know why. "Can ask you something?" Meruem stopped Komugi's endless chatter.

"You can recognize my voice even after a year?" He held the umbrella tightly.

"Yes. I like your voice and ummmmm...after this do you still want to play Gungi?"

"A dumb question." Meruem thought as his lips could not stop smiling or his eyes couldn't look away from her.

"Of course. Can I walk you home? Then you wouldn't have trouble giving back the umbrella." Komugi nodded as she gave a warm smile. 

He opened the door and Komugi followed. His umbrella under him and the Komugi. As they were about to leave, in the corner of his eyes he saw Komugi's umbrella, hidden behind Pitou's back. She glanced back and brought a finger to her lips.

"Your welcome." she mouthed out those words.

Meruem and Komugi walked into the busy street. He wanted to tip Pitou when he came back again.


	3. table for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they looked utterly cute together. Pitou couldn't look away from them. they came every Saturday morning but now, they came together. Meruem was a bit timid around her while Komugi was just enjoying him as company. this was a start of something romantic and Pitou wanted to help. set the right mood at the right time and place. she wasn't bored of the morning shift anymore since she has something interesting to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my exam week is over and now, its fan fiction time!!! a.k.a fluffy romantic shit time! hope u guys enjoy this.

"Why did you steal a customer's umbrella? Are you totally broke or something?" Pouf folded his arms as he leaned against the counter. His fingers taping to the rythem of the music that was being played on the tiny radio. The purple umbrella with flower patterns was sitting quietly in the blue box and it was yet to be returned to it's owner. Pitou was playing around with her phone, ignoring the her annoying friend.

"Don't try to ignore me, dammit." He poked Pitou's forehead, earning a painful groan from the cat waitress. "I just wanted to help them." she rubbed her forehead while she puffed her cheeks to show how annoyed she was. "I'll return the umbrella. I'm not a thief, dumbass." She stared at the ceiling, remembering Meruem's shocked face when he saw Komugi's umbrella hidden behind her back.

'If I didn't steal her umbrella then I'd be watching this turtle race forever.' she thought. She sat up and suddenly her phone started blaring out her favorite music. The screen showed Komugi's name. Pitou happily answered it with a grin on her face. "Yeesss? Pitou speaking."

"Pitou-san, I hope I'm not bothering you at this hour but I wanted to ask you something." Her small voice was really soothing to Pitou's ears. Pitou really liked her and thought she would hang out with her if she had the time. Suddenly, she remembered the umbrella. 'Did he gave away the secret!?' Her palms were getting sweaty.

"S..Sure, ask away! I..If its about the umbrella then..." Her throat felt dry and her hands held loosely on her pink cased phone. Pouf who was enjoying a book next to Pitou, noticed her nervous behavior. 'The cat's out of the bag?' he hid a smile behind his book and continued reading.

"Oh! Did you found who stole it?" Komugi's volume raised after Pitou mentioned her poor stolen umbrella. She really liked that cute umbrella.

Pitou heaved a sigh of relief before answering to her loyal customer's question. 'She still doesn't know.' 

"Yes! I found that awful guy and kicked his ass. He was crying like a baby back then!!" Pitou chuckled evilly as she told her not so true story to Komugi. "That's wonderful, Pitou-san! I'll stop by to the cafe to come get it and I hope you don't mind if...ummmm..I bring a Gungi board to the cafe?" Komugi who was sitting straight on her sofa, waited for an answer. 

"Ahh, I see. Going on a date with a certain someone?" She can imagine it now! Those two sitting by the window while they play Gungi for hours on end, enjoying each other's warm company and laughter. So adorable that would be!! 

"Waahh, it doesn't h..have to be a d..date!" Pitou can already imagine Komugi blushing on the other end of the line. She enjoyed teasing her and she couldn't wait to see those two together again. She'll ask Youpi to cook something amazing for them. Her head is already working up ways to make their so called date a success.

"Of course! Our manager won't mind at all! Oh, and wear something cute! Byee!"

                                                            ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

"Youpi! I need you to cook something perfect for a couple!" Pitou barged in the kitchen and practically screamed out her order. Youpi who was frying some burgers nearly jumped out of his skin. "Hah? What for?" His eyes was still locked on to the frying patties, the juicy meat was slowly turning brown and soon it will be ready to be served. "A couple will be here soon and I want their date to be perfect so can you whip out something good?" Pitou cupped her hands and hoped he would agree. 

"Okay but on one condition." Youpi lifted the perfectly cooked patties and placed it on a plate. Pitou's face turned sour and she placed both her hands on her hips. "Fine, what do you want?" Youpi was decorating the patties with ketchup and barbeque sauce and placing some freshly cooked fries on the side. "You have to do the dishes for a week." 

"Ugh, fine." She stuck out her tongue before grabbing the plate of steaming burger patties and headed for table number four. Youpi could only snicker from behind.

                                                                  (★^O^★)

Meruem was nervous. Really nervous. He felt tense and for some reason he couldn't relax even if he tried. He constantly checked his watch to see if he was the one who was a bit too early or Komugi was fashionablely late. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and waited some more. He stood outside the cafe's entrance and the cold was making his face numb. He took slow breathes trying to look cool once Komugi arrives.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Meruem's waist and someone just gave him a supprise hug from behind. It certainly startled Meruem. He turned around to see it was Komugi. "Wahh, I..I'm really sorry I lost m..my balance and t..t..trip and accidentally grabbed hold of you. I'm really really sorry, sir or ma'am!" Komugi held tightly to her walking stick as she bowed to show she was terribly sorry. "I..Its okay." Meruem thanked everything good because Komugi couldn't see his ridiculously scarlet face. 

"Ahhh, Meruem-kun!? I..I..I'm really sorry!!" It was Komugi's turn to turn pink. Her pale cheeks turning red as she apologized and bowed again. She was stuttering on her words. Meruem had to cover his mouth because her cuteness was overpowering. His heartbeat was going crazy. "Really, its okay. How about we get started with the game. Loser pays." Meruem smiled nervously as he lead Komugi inside the cafe. "Okay!" Komugi followed Meruem like a baby duckling.

A few people were in the cafe. Some friends talking over a cup of coffee. A family enjoying the cafe's famous ramen noodles. An elderly couple who were having a slice of cake and tea. The atmosphere was peaceful and warm. It was nice. They sat beside the window were the warmth from the faint sunlight could be felt. Komugi placed a Gungi board on the table which she had just brought from her home. Meruem could see Komugi's dress was really nice. It didn't look flashy or expensive like any other girl Meruem ran across. It was really simple and clean. Meruem held back a smile. 

"Nya~ May I take your order?" Pitou popped out of nowhere. She was being her usual cheerful self but today she was trying to hold back a more cheerful mood. 

"A hot chocolate for me. How about you Meruem-kun?" Komugi loved listening to Meruem's voice. Sometimes she would wish Meruem was a bit more talkative.

"Make that two hot chocolate, please." Meruem smiled at Komugi but sadly she could never see him smile. Pitou scribbled their order in her tiny notebook. "Anything to eat?" Her fake cat tail swished from left to right. 

"Hmmm...what's popular on the menu?" Komugi asked. She only ordered her favorite pancake but that was for breakfast and now was lunchtime. "How about I surprise you both?" Pitou grinned before waiting for their decision. "Okay, surprise us. Make sure its good." Meruem said as he took of his cap that hid his green tinted hair. "You can take all the time you need for the dish. We want to play first." Komugi's childish tone was really familiar to Pitou.

"Okay, nya~" With a flick of her cat ears she rushed over to the kitchen.

The two continued with their game. "I'll be the black pieces."

Komugi smiled. "Then I'll be the white pieces. Don't go easy okay?"

"I've never been easy on you since."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudo and comments and i'll be as happy as a bee! next chapter won't be long since i have a week of no school!!!  
> thank u, again!! (≧∇≦)/


	4. hopeful wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they met frequently and after a few awkward meet ups, the two felt comfortable in their own skin with each other. soon, they learn to be themselves and show their true colors. a few events occurred, building up to a warm outcome. she can't help but laugh, how funny and childish meruem can sometimes be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at last update* holy shit!  
> sorry for taking almost literally forever to update. things happened and you know life is rather a pain in the ass. but i'm here now to update frequently as possible! so many people enjoy this that it felt awful to let you guys wait. i apologize once more and enjoy!

Ever since their first so called 'date' became a success. Meruem would stare at Komugi's pale hands. He's been longing to hold those hands of her for quite sometime. They weren't officially a couple yet and Meruem was waiting for the right time to confess his....love for her. They would hang out together but it didn't feel enough. Besides, they hang out because they would 'stumble' upon each other. He needs to do someting bold. Something that would scream romantic. But, how would she react? The cold air was making his nose red and he saw that Komugi was smiling under her thick white scarf that covered her neck. They kept walking through the white covered streets while Meruem let his mind wander.

Suddenly, he remembers the scene in the quaint diner from their recent visit.

                                                              (●♡∀♡)

"2-6-2 , Knight"

"4-5-1, Bishop"

They were oblivious to the whole world when they play and only the sound of their voices were their company. Komugi was winning the Gungi match and it was obvious as daylight. As Komugi was about to finish the last move to end the game with a winning score, Pitou with a huge smile on her face, came skipping across the other tables and served their surprise food the two ordered. Two huge plates of neatly lined up sushi. Sashimi, prawns, tamago and even squid! All wrapped up on top of fresh rice and a small bowl of soy sauce and bright green wasabi were sitting quietly beside. Komugi ended the game with a victory smile. "Looks like I'm paying. Amazing match, Komugi-san." They stored away the Gungi pieces and cleared the table for their lunch to be served.

"Time to eat! Ta-da!" Pitou waved her hands in excitement, showing the perfectly made sushi dish. She gave a polite bow and hopped of to resume her work tending other customers that were starting to fill the place.

"Um, what is it exactly?" Forgetting that Komugi had a disadvantage, Meruem quickly answered. "Its sushi. Wow, this looks fancy." Meruem was not an easy person to impress and he rarely was.

"Ah, really! B-But loser has to pay, right? If its expensive, you don't have to pay." Komugi fidgeted in her spot, she felt guilty being a bother to him. She was really good at Gungi and Meruem having to pay for their lunch felt totally unfair. The teen  shook his head.

"We already made a promise and I never go back on what I say." Meruem's voice will always sound emotionally distant to her but this time it felt genuine. That stone cold voice sounded sincere for once. He looked up to see a smile blossomed on her face. Her tied up silver hair made her look like she was a fairytail from another world. All tiny and adorable. "Okay!" She chirped. Her hands searching for the chopsticks on the table.

"I never had sushi before, though." Komugi said sheepishly, gripping tightly on the wooden shopsticks. 'What would it taste like?' She wondered.

"Why? Its really popular, you know?" He furrowed his brow hearing that the girl in front of him have never took a bite of such a common dish in NGL.

"I'm super poor so sushi is out of my option." She moved her bangs away that were covering her silver clear eyes. How could he forget. Komugi once told him that she's been having money issues lately with her parents and she never likes to talk about those things. Meruem, of course, respected her actions.

"Do you, uh want me to help you with the chopsticks." His heart was slowly picking up the the pace and he felt the tip of his ears starting to turn red. His hand hovered over Komugi's and gently he placed his hands on top of hers. He noticed how small her fingers were while his hand was rough and much bigger than Komugi's. Guiding her chopsticks to one of the sushi. "Thank you!" She beamed before picking up a sashimi and slowly dipping it in a small bowl that she held tight in her free hand.

"Hold on a sec, thats-" The teen noticed instantly that Komugi was dipping the sushi in something other than soy sauce. His eyes widened when he realized.

"Komugi-san, that's not-" His panicked voice didn't seem to reach Komugi in time because the wasabi covered sushi was already in her mouth.

Komugi burst out in a frantic search for water while she fanned herself to help ease the painful burning sensation in her tongue. Sadly, it got worst.

"Mmmmfff!!!" Her scarlet cheeks were puffed because of the sushi that was yet to be swallowed. She was waving her arms around like a madmen while she endured the sour hot spicy wasabi that tortured her poor mouth. 

"KOMUGI HERE!" Meruem like her knight in shining armor dashed beside her, holding a glass of water and handing it to Komugi. She gulped down the entire glass and let out a flustered sigh. Chest still heaving from the powerful kick in the wasabi. She wipped her nose clean with a tissue but still she couldn't smell thing with her stuffed nose. She bit her lip before screaming in embarrassment.

"MERUEM-KUN! I'M SORRY I EMBARRASSED YOU!" The small girl covered her still red face from the boy. Everyone who was in the building were giving strange stares at the hyper duo. Komugi's hands were balled up in a fist and her eyes were shut tight. Terrified of what Meruem would say or do. She wished and prayed many times that her clumsiness wouldn't show during their meet-up. She knows that would never happen. Eventually, Komugi's clumsy nature was bound to show and know she's sitting in silent waiting for Meruem to say something. Anything.

Instead, she heard Meruem laughing. Her eyes widened from the chuckles she's hearing and soon the laughter grows bigger. She hears him. The voice that Komugi is so fond of. She never heard his voice in such a bubbly tone that it could lit the entire room. Meruem's voice is always cold and distant like he wants people to see him as a leader. His voice wasn't scary but rather calming and you know that he won't panic too easily. Hearing him laughing was rare. 

"Komugi, I'm not mad. You were just being yourself and besides, you were pretty funny." Meruemcouldn't stop his lips from curling into a smile. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks were warm. He sees her every day. To other people, she's a normal girl but to him, she was special because he couldn't go one day without seeing her face. She's clumsy, messy, small, and blind. Meruem liked her and he has no doubt about it.

                                                                      ( ˘ ³˘)♥

They walked up to a rundown playground still covered in thick snow. The swing set had chains that were rusty and on the verge of snapping. The slides lost its bright red color and the monkey bars were dented and its paint was scratched. Nevertheless, kids still come to the playground. "Kids will play with anything." Komugi once said to Meruem when they first visited the sad playground. They headed for the wooden bench when Komugi tripped on a visible root and lost lost her footing. She nearly fell when Meruem snatched her just in time.

"Thank you, again" She held tight onto his arms, still wobbly. Meruem glanced away, picking up the fallen walking stick off the ground. He helped her get back on her feet. He realized he was holding her hands and it was exactly what he imagined it to feel. Soft and warm. Gentle yet strong. He straightened his red beanie that fit snugly on his olive green hair, he sighed.

"You don't always have to thank me." Their hands were still clasps together. The cold air making their palms warm.

"How else am I supposed to thank you? You're always beside me even when I don't need you." No matter where he is, Komugi felt like he'll be there to save her or when she's lonely, he'll be there to play Gungi with her.

"With a kiss?" He looked down, staring blankly ant his shoes, hoping it will give him answers. Suddenly, Komugi tugs lightly on Meruem's sleeve, pulling him down so he was the same height as her. He was bent down and closer than ever to her face. She slowly touched his face then leaned closer. He stood still the whole time, trying not to move or even breathe the slightest. He felt a warm peck on his forehead then at his cheek. Komugi leaned back then with a held breath, asked.

"Can I um, be your g-girlfriend?" Those words she whispered left him dumbfounded. The words that was supposed to be him asking and not her. Meruem could see the redness in her cheeks and the shakiness in her voice. He stood up slowly and held her hand. No matter how hard he tried he stuttered between his words.

"Y-Yes, I would l-love to." His heart felt like it could explode and so did Komugi. They started walking aimlessly, without a worry in mind. Their heads up in the clouds and hands wrapped with each other.

"I wonder how Pitou-san would react?" She asked almost sarcastically.

Meruem laughed, knowing the answer perfectly.

"She would be proud of herself." He smiled.

 


	5. a promise to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio heard the wonderful news from komugi and they were over the moon! pitou gave herself a pat on the back for her hard work while pouf and youpi congratulated the newly couple. but still pitou had doubts in their relationship. something horrible was bound to happen. there's no telling when. "you're being paranoid, stupid." pouf would say every time he saw her eyeing komugi and meruem from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update :3  
> this is a long one, though! so please sit back and relax, find yourself a comfy couch with some snacks or something. thank you for reading this far!

"Will you stop worrying. You should be happy for them." Pouf sat down his love themed novel on the counter and glared daggers at the waitress who was constantly looking at the couple. Ever since Komugi told them that they were now girlfriend and boyfriend, Pitou would seem restless. She was super happy at that moment. The cat-eared waitress flung herself onto the poor blind girl, hugging her tightly while she started bawling uncontrollably . Youpi and Pouf were surprised to see Komugi was starting to cry as well. Soon, the pair became a bundle of emotional mess on the floor. They were dragged behind the counter because people started giggling and chuckling at the hilarious scene. The three cafe workers were absolutely happy! A few days passed, the cheerful atmosphere soon died down. Pouf tried convincing her but it was no use. "I'm just worried." She would say. Youpi tried cheering her up by making her favourite fruit parfaits that she cherishes.

In the end, nothing cheered up the worrisome waitress. It was starting to affect her work in the cafe and it seems she would space out every now and then. Pouf left the counter and decided to head for the kitchen where Youpi would surely be cleaning the dishes by now. He walked past Pitou and he gave her a playful rub on her silver curly hair. She responded with a weak laugh. "Don't think too much, okay?"

"I know." She continued staring blankly at Komugi and Meruem. The two were having another Gungi match and the hot cocoas that she left for them were still untouched. The cocoas might get cold soon.

Pouf headed inside, seeing that Youpi was leaning against the stove while he was reading some sort of magazine with a cover of a hot bikini babe on it. Pouf smirked and made his way towards his co-worker. "Yo, Pouf. Any new order?" He sat the magazine down on a clear counter. Pouf got used to see lewd magazines in Youpi's workstation. The first time he saw those kind of magazines in the kitchen, he nearly chocked on his morning coffee. But Youpi couldn't care less about what others would think. He brought it to work like nobody's business. When Pouf asked why. Youpi simply responded that it would pass up some time in the kitchen. When he wasn't busy with new orders and dishes to make, you could find him reading porn magazines or napping somewhere in the back. Pouf found out he was a nice guy and they soon became friends. Best friends, in fact. They would head off for dinner or spend some nights in the arcade. They talked about many things. Work, movies, girls, video games. Their conversations were simple and that was how they became close. The manly guy was rough around the edges but inside he was a lovable person. Pouf wonders why he still haven't found himself a girlfriend yet.

"No, just wanted to talk to you about something." He grabbed a stool and sat beside Youpi. 

"Is this about Pitou?" Youpi noticed Pitou not acting like her usual self. Pitou would get the orders mixed up and that made Youpi's work ten times frustrating.

"Yes. We should do something. She won't be stop worrying about them. I told her many times and still she's being stubborn as always." He bit his lips, trying to think of something to take her mind off them.

"I think.." Youpi paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"Hm?"

"We should spy on them. Listen, she'll feel much better once she sees them doing fine on their own. She's acting like their cheerleader and that's good but its best if we let them off from here." For a really manly guy, he gives good advice. Pouf thought about Youpi's plan for a moment then asked.

"Okay but spying on those two while their dating. Isn't it seem kinda, you know, stalker-ish" Before Youpi could answer, Pouf already cut him off.

"What am I saying? Of course, it looks like we're being the stalkers! I can't put up with that!" Youpi placed his finger on his lips, asking Pouf silently to lower his voice. "Keep your fake butterfly wings on! I know that but just this once. Its for her sake. She's our friend too, Pouf." Youpi crossed his arms and looked down on his silent friend. Pouf pouted then finally agreed. "Fine! We should tell her after our shift is over. Then, this stalking party will soon begin."

                                                                      ╮(╯▽╰)╭

The next day passesd and a new one began with a new adventure for the cafe workers. Pouf leaned against a wall behind the cafe while he texted a few friends of his. Meanwhile, Youpi was enjoying his canned coffee beside Pouf. They were both waiting for Pitou to show up once she's done clearing a few tables. Their shift was over and they were no longer in uniforms. Instead, Pouf wore his baby blue cotton jacket with a white sweater underneath and a pair of worn out jeans. Youpi was fine in his long sleeved shirt with the word printed 'HUNTER' on it. He didn't feel cold at all so he didn't need to dress heavily even if it was clearly snowing. Pitou came out through the back door as she waved at the other co-workers that was managing the cafe. "Hey, we need to talk." Pouf and Youpi walked in front of the waitress and stopped her. "Huh? What is it?" She clutched her purse tightly, feeling a bit unpleasant with the serious atmosphere. "We were thinking and we thought you might wanna spy on them whlie their on their date." There was a really awkward silent between those three.

"Just to get them out of your mind. We know it sounds ridiculous but its for your own go-"

"I WAS PLANNING ON STALKING THEM ACTUALLY! THIS IS FANTASTIC! NOW WE CAN WORK TOGETHER ON THIS! STALKING BUDDIES, COME HERE!" Pitou was ecstatic to hear them agree about stalking them. She leapt up and gave the most lovable hug to the two of them, clutching tightly by their necks. Youpi was holding back a laugh while Pouf was facepalming himself. Pitou was many things and she never fails to surprise him and Youpi. "Okay so when do we start?" She hopped down from the hug and her eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Ummm, we still haven't gone through the details. We can't just wing it" Youpi rubbed the back of his neck that started to feel cold. "Don't worry! I got this. I was chatting with Komugi on the phone and she said that they were gonna hang out at Lily's Donut shop this afternoon." She pointed out the direction to the shop that was located near train station. It wasn't far and it will take them about 5 minutes by foot. Pitou straightened herself in her purple cat hoodie and gave a big stretch. "Come on! They'll be there in another 15 minutes!"

The trio squeezed on Pitou's bright red scooter and thankfully it managed to hold three people. "Are sure about this?!" Pouf was frantically putting on one of Pitou's helmet whlie Youpi was putting on his own helmet that he brought. "Yes!" She pulled the accelerator and the scooter zoomed off into the lazy snow covered streets. Even if there were cars, Pitou could easily cut through busy traffic. The sun was still bright in the sky while the chilly wind still passed through the small town. It was a normal day while three friends were riding a scooter, on their way to spy on a lovely couple. The wind wiped their faces and hair. Pouf was holding onto Pitou's waist for his dear life, terrified they might become corpses before they arrived. Youpi was putting on a straight face while Pitou had a huge grin on hers. They made a sharp turn and Pitou parked her scooter near the curb. Slowly the purring sound of the scooter's engine stopped and the three took off their helmets. "There, across the street." They made their way near the shop when Pouf stopped the two of them. "Hey! Wait! Meruem WILL notice us if he sees us this obvious. He has eyes at the back of his head! We should've gotten disguises or something before you pulled us on your scooter." Pouf was annoyed with Pitou winging their stalking plan and he knew that they will get caught sooner or later if this keeps up.

"Shut up, pretty boy. I said I had this planned. To tell the truth, I'm the one who suggested Komugi this place and helped her plan her date so I would know where they would go. I said that this place had the best donuts~ So I asked Lily if we could stalk on those two behind her counter and naturally, she said yes. I mean, she owes me." Pitou explained her whole scheme as-a-matter-a-factly.

"You sneaky little-" Pouf sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Still, you promised to help." She grinned and rushed inside while the two men followed behind. "Lily, I'm here! You got those disguises?" Lily was a tall, dark skinned girl with raven black hair and bright green eyes. She was one of Pitou's friend and movie buddies. She was tying her apron around her waist when she heard her friend's voice. "Ah, I needed extra help! Come in, don't be shy." Her sleepy eyes were calming and friendly which made the three felt more at home. Lily grabbed two pairs of her shop's uniform and handed them to Pouf and Pitou. The uniform was a simple light pink T-shirt with a white laced apron that had the shop's logo in front. "Sadly, I don't have the right size for this big guy." She looked up at the well built guy towering over her and smiled.

"Youpi looks like you have to watch from the back." She pointed towards the entrance leading to the shop's kitchen. "Okay." He agreed and went inside with Lily."If a customer orders something, make sure you'll give them what they want, sweetie." Pitou and Pouf heard Lily's instructions from the back. "Leave it to us!" She cheered. Pitou tied her silver locks into a pony tail and placed Lily's yellow cap on her head. If they wanted to look like complete strangers to Meruem, they needed to look totally different. "Pouf, here. Hide your face behind this newspaper, make sure you look like you're reading it." She gave Pouf yesterday's newspaper and Pouf didn't complain. "I hope this works." She prayed Meruem won't notice them.      

"So you planned this since this morning?" Pouf's eyes were still glued on the newspaper's articles but his ears were still waiting to hear Pitou's answers. "Yeah, each day passes without me knowing what they're doing is killing me. After this, I'll feel much better." She felt embarrassed to be honest. She felt like a creep, a stalker, a weirdo. But she promised herself, she'll let them go once she sees them in person. "Why, I might ask? Why do you feel the need to watch them?" Pouf glanced at Pitou and her expression changed like she was holding back something. "I'll tell you when this is all done and settled." Suddenly the door opened followed with the sound of warm laughters. Meruem held onto Komugi's hand, carefully leading her into the donut shop. Pitou and even Pouf stopped immediately what they were doing and stared at the loving couple. Pouf was surprised to see Meruem act so different. He was always so silent and never outgoing yet he's observant and alert. Komugi would always be shy and timid but with him, she smiles more often that she normally would.

The shop started to fill the air with scrumptious smell of freshly baked donut. Lily with a tray of cinnamon donuts in her gloved hands, came out from the kitchen and rushed over to the display cases near the counter and stocked more donuts for her regular customers. Pitou was glad that the shop wasn't too busy and she could easily see Meruem and Komugi from afar.

"Let me handle those two. I'm worried he might recognize you if you talk to him. You guys could help me with the other customers." Pitou nodded and agreed instantly. She couldn't risk getting caught. So, Pouf and Pitou sat back while Lily took both their orders and suggested them a few popular deserts that the shop sold. Pitou looked over at them and for some reason, she felt happy. Seeing those two showing that their comfortable being wit each other. Youpi would peek from the kitchen entrance while Pouf would steel a glance or two behind his newspaper.

"See, they're doing fine together, idiot." Pouf said as he smiled seeing the two enjoying their donuts and coffee, chatting about school, club activities and Gungi. "You're right. I am an idiot." She gigled and handed one customer their cup of black coffee. Meruem would look so adorable with his pink cheeks and nervous laughter that Pitou tried her best to hold back a squeal. Komugi on the other hand was really open with Meruem, she told stories, jokes and sometimes asked Meruem questions about the old highschool she once attended.

An hour flew by and the couple left the shop. Komugi gave Lily a few dollars as a tip. "I really love your cream donuts, er..." Komugi still doesn't asked the sweet baker her name. "Call me Lily." The black haired girl exclaimed. "Thank you, Lily-san!" She chirped and walked over to Meruem. The shop was empty and the trio were back in their normal clothes. "Are you convinced now?" Pouf rested his hands on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm convinced." She admitted and sighed. Youpi and Lily stood beside each other and exchanged smiles together. "Well, if that's settled, we should head back. I'm hungry." Youpi patted his grumbling six packed tummy. "Okay, I'm treating you guys. A way to say thanks for being my stalking buddies!" Pitou beamed and thanked Lily for giving into her weird request. "No problem, honey. Oh and one more thing." Lily scooted closer and whispered a favour to Pitou. "C-Could you give me Youpi's number. I kinda wanna h-hang out with him some time." Pitou grinned and patted Lily's back. "Hooking up people is what I do best, dear~"

They waved goodbye to Lily and headed outside into the cold air. When suddenly, Pitou stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened in horror. Pouf and Youpi stopped immediately when they saw a familiar face glaring in front of them. Meruem stood tall and he wasn't letting them pass. In fact, the three cafe workers were cornered by the angered teen. In the end, they were caught. They were both silent. Neither one of them dared to utter a single sound. Pitou with sweat rolling down her forehead, stepped in front and with her shaken voice apologized. "I-I'm sorry. This was my fault and they have nothing to do with this." Rather than defending herself, she took a brave act and admitted this was all her plan and she took full responsibility for it. Pouf and Youpi stood behind her, thinking of ways to explain their situation to Meruem.

"I'm not mad, Pitou-san. Though a bit agitated. I just wanted to know your objectives from spying on us. Maybe you have good intentions for what you're doing." He didn't look angry or sound angry. His eyes were genuine and kind, something she often saw in Komugi. This made Pitou feel even more guilty. She needed to tell the truth before things spiral into misunderstandings. "I'm scared for her." She finally spoke.

"I don't understand." Meruem would never harm her or let even a single finger touch her hair. He would protect her, that's for sure.

"I-I'm scared she'll get heartbroken. She's a sweet child. Too sweet to be manipulated by other boys. I just hope she's in safe hands. I don't want her to ever feel what I've felt in my younger days." She was trying to hold the tears that felt like bursting. She remembers the highschool days she spent with with her lover. He was caring, sweet, nice, good-looking, everything a girl ever dreamed of a perfect boy would be and she has him in her hands. Sadly, Pitou was not fond of him. No matter how perfect he was, her heart didn't beat the same way he did. The day she finally dumped him, Pitou looked up above him. The boy was kneeling on the school floor, crying, his lips bit hard to choke back a sob. Tears and snot dripping down from his eyes and nose. Pitou hated the sight of him being like that. And it was because she couldn't love him like she was supposed to. The school hall was empty with the window letting in the evening orange sunlight. She was grateful that no one could ever witness them.

"W-Were you using me? This o-one sided love of y-yours?" Pitou didn't answer and instead she left him. His hands trembling on the floor, still crying like it would solve his problems. That memory was clear and dreadful. She didn't know who to blame. Him or herself. She was scared that someone as innocent and pure as Komugi would someday have to face the same reality that his lover once faced. She didn't want that.

"I won't. I promise. You trust me, right?" Meruem's firm voice snapped Pitou's train of thought. She looked at him. This olive green haired boy that can still smile with his eyes. He grabbed Pitou's hand and clutched it tight, making that promise to her. She grinned and nodded. "Of course. Why else would I've hook you two up?"

Pouf and Youpi smiled at Pitou and she replied with giving them both warm hugs. "I'm glad this worked out." Pouf playfully rubbed Pitou's hair, making it messy rather than curly. She pouted then glanced at Meruem who was waving at them on the other side of the street with Komugi smiling beside him.                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of making some ships for youpi, pouf and pitou someday ( but with my personal OC's )   
> maybe someday~


	6. everything stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things won't always be perfect. so does relationships. trust and loyalty comes first, without it, there would be nothing. meruem opens komugi's eyes, convincing her that everything shouldn't always stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo look when's the last i updated! i know, i know, i'm an idiot :')  
> this fic is an apology for taking so damn long to update

Today was the day. The day where Meruem will be shopping with Komugi, his girlfriend. The feeling he felt was unlike anything he could explain. He felt the mixture of nervousness and excitement bubbling up his chest. He couldn't wait to lead Komugi into a shop filled with spectacular outfits, waiting for Komugi to try every clothing that suits her adorable taste. Since Komugi can't see, Meruem will be taking responsibility on picking the right dress for her. Then, they can have a pleasant lunch together, browse through the local bookstore together, play at the arcade together and finally they can go home together. All these wonderful things they will be doing were spinning inside Meruem's head. Planing the best cafes to visit, the best arcade place in town, and spend on the most beautiful outfits for his dear Komugi. And maybe, just maybe, Meruem could seal it all up with a kiss.

After spacing out in front of the mirror for a couple of seconds, Meruem shook his head and took a good look of his everyday attire. A dark blue, long sleeved shirt with star patterns scattered all over his sleeve. He wore his favorite pair of regular black jeans and a pair of sneakers to go along with it. It looked simple but who cares? Not Komugi, of course. Looks doesn't matter in this relationship. He grabbed his trusty olive green jacket and prayed that the day will go just as he planned in his head. Once outside, the cold still hung in the air and made the atmosphere so much more refreshing than being cooped up indoors. Meruem hurriedly walked over to the bus stop where, hopefully, Komugi will be there. Meruem can't help but feel worried for her whenever she's alone but somehow she manages herself through the town. He insisted on picking her up at her home but Komugi went against it, saying it would be bothersome for her boyfriend. Meruem just went along with it.

His almost frozen hands were stuffed in his pockets, the cold was really getting to him now. He could see his own breath rising up from his mouth with each steep he took. In the distance, he saw the bus stop and also Komugi, sitting and waiting silently for him to arrive. "Komugi, I'm sorry if I'm late." Meruem huffed. "Oh no, don't be. I might be too early. I was really nervous too be honest." She gave a welcoming smile, melting the cold off his heart and hands. "Shall we, m'lady?" He held out his hand and Komugi found it immediately. The warmth from Meruem's hand made her cheeks rise with color. "Shopping time!" How Meruem loved that childish face of hers.

They set off to the train station and they stayed closed to each other, both holding hands as they got onto the train, headed towards their desired town. Meruem stood holding tightly to a pole while Komugi held onto Meruem's arm. The unstable movements of the train made Komugi's knees shook, her first time on a train with Meruem. "Your first time on a train?" He asked.

"U-huh." She nodded. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was far from comfortable. The tightness of the crowd, the sudden stops of the train and the wobbliness she would feel every now and then were completely alien to her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just stay beside me, okay?" 

"Okay!" She wanted to hug him, squeeze him. Feel safe with him. That could wait, right now, they were still on a train with loads of people inside. Suddenly, Komugi felt uneasy. She heard giddy whispers coming from somewhere she was unsure. Those whispers got louder until finally she could make out the words.

"Wow, look at that hottie with the green jacket!" 

"I know right! Is that his girlfriend or something?"

"She's too ugly, it can't possibly be her."

"That guy must be loaded with cash! Do you guys even know who he is?"

The whispers went on for what felt like forever. It felt unbearable. Those voices were ringing furiously in her ears. She was wishing the train would stop now so that she couldn't hear those jerks. The words felt harsh. 'I am ugly. I can't blame them for calling me that. But I don't want Meruem to look bad either.' Her grip tightened around Meruem's warm hands and she tried to keep her emotions from showing up on her face. Keep it in and act happy for Meruem. She didn't want to ruin the day that Meruem planned really hard for her. The train slowed to a crawl and stopped. People exiting and entering the train, going about their daily routine. Meruem led Komugi outside the train and off they strolled outside the train station. 

Ah yes, the mall. Perfect place for window shopping and spending quality time with your partner. They walked together, hands held tight but Komugi felt uneasy like she felt she didn't belong beside Meruem after the incident on the train. She didn't feel like she was the girlfriend that suits Meruem's status. But Meruem doesn't care, right? Those thoughts in her head were distracting her because Meruem kept calling her name while she was spacing out. "Komugi?" 

"Ah! Y-Yes?" She blinked a couple of times after hearing that familiar voice calling her out. "Are you okay? You've been quiet this whole time?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. I must be just...really happy to be finally spending time with you." She gave a fake smile and miraculously Meruem believed it. They went into their first store that sold mostly dresses, jackets and hoodies. The store was small because of the various outfits lined inside for the customers to choose. Komugi smiled feeling the soft cotton fabric of the dresses she past by. She felt a bit sad suddenly that she won't be able to see the dress Meruem picks out for her. She knows it will look lovely, no matter what.

"Sit here, Komugi. I'll pick out the outfit." Meruem led her to a comfy cushion for the customers to wait and she heard Meruem's footsteps grew faint. She waited patiently as she hummed a favourite song of hers. Suddenly, she heard yet more whispers. She bit her lip hard and tried to block out those voices but to no avail. It was clear that the people in the shop was not too fond of Komugi.

"Who does she think she is? Just because she has that hot guy around with her?" The voice was high pitched and nearly loud even if that person was speaking in whispers. "Eww, how the fuck did she get that guy? Maybe there's a chance he'll dump her!" Evil giggles followed. "Then you could ask for his number!" Komugi's ears burned red, it grew hot with each minute passed. More voices streamed in. Not just from the young customers, the workers from the store decided to join the fun. "Man, she's ugly." "Ugh, I would make a better girlfriend for that guy." "Must be troublesome for him to have a girl like that."

It seemed never ending. Little by little, Komugi thought those voices were telling the truth and more and more she felt useless. She once had comments like these but never to this extent. She didn't care of what people thought of her but when it came to Meruem. "Maybe...I don't belong with him." She thought and she kept thinking. Being together with Meruem is the happiest thing that has ever happened to her but her happiness was not worth Meruem's reputation. To the public eye, a blind girl dating a wealthy powerful teen, was certainly unacceptable.

She clutched her chest and nodded a few times. She made up her mind and there was no turning back now. She knows she'll regret it in the end and her decisions always seemed rash but this time she doesn't care. All she wants is Meruem to be happy and people to stop saying bad things about him. 

"Komugi, this will look lovely on y-" He didn't get a chance to finish when her fragile girlfriend suddenly lunged at him and grabbed his hand.

"Meruem, we need to...talk. Let's find somewhere quiet." Meruem's excitement faded when he saw Komugi's face. It was clear that something was bothering her. Whatever it was, he'll lend a ear any day for her. They walked out of the crowded store. Meruem grabbed her hand but Komugi swiped it away, like she was in no mood for sweet moments. He knew there was something really wrong when Komugi refused to hold hands and being rejected like that felt really hurtful for him. 

The air seemed to be getting colder because when two stepped outside, they felt like they were going to freeze their toes off. They walked over to an empty parking lot with no signs of anyone would ever park their car or bike in a really eerie place. "Meruem, you do know I love you so much." Those words left him flustered and he nodded a few times before replying. "Yes, I know." 

"Meruem, I don't think this will be working out. I-I want to break up with you! Please don't take this hard I-I don't k-know how to, I mean you-" Her words were all over the place like a pile of mess and her voice kept cracking every time she tried to explain. 

Komugi gave up and broke into tears as she squatted on the ground and curled into a tiny ball. Her arms wrapped around her knees and she continued her furious crying. Meruem looked down to see Komugi was crying and it didn't look like she would stop. It never dawned on him that his first date would end up with his girlfriend dumping him. He didn't take Komugi's words seriously and tried to think thoroughly before a misunderstanding arose. That misunderstanding will lead into shoujo-manga-like situations. Every outcome has its reason. Meruem wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tear covered cheeks. "Come on, tell me. I won't be mad. How could I when I'm with you?" Komugi's body shook and she would give out hiccups from the sobbing. She huddled closer to him and both of them sat on the pavement of the empty parking lot. She took her time to calm down and Mereum kept rubbing her back. "I-I didn't want to make you look bad." Her eyes focused on her snow covered boots. "I've been hearing people say mean things about you because of me. I didn't want to ruin your status. I thought maybe...I wasn't the right girl for you after all. All I could ever do is play Gungi." She sighed and wiped away the tears that were still falling. The pain genuinely hurt.

"I don't care about my status and I never have. Neither do you." Meruem gave her a tight hug. Not wanting to let her go because he was afraid she might really try to leave him. "People can judge us for all I care but the one thing I want in my life will always be you. Please don't leave." Meruem kept thinking what would happen if she really did leave. She would leave to save Meruem's status but in the end nobody would be happy. Not having her around was a scary thought. Komugi gave a peck on his forehead. "Okay, I won't but don't cry please. I've already ruined our date." She laughed. Meruem smiled and kissed those warm hands that were invincible during Gungi.

"Anything those people say, I'll protect you and nothing they say will make me change my mind." They stood up, hands attached together like they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a 4 or 5 chapter kind of fic so if this has big supports then i might update as fast as i can. let me know what u think of this au, I really enjoyed writing this!!! (●´∀｀●)  
> p.s. this is my first au, ever!


End file.
